Révélations Sur La Fidélité de Will à Tortuga
by Capu
Summary: Will Revient En Arrière Sur Sa Relation Avec Lizzy Après L'Avoir Vue Embrasser Le Fougueux Jack. Avant de Partir Le Sauver à Nouveau, Il Se Trouve à Tortuga, où il doit Rechercher un Bateau Ainsi qu'un Equipage. ONE-SHOT Pourquoi Ne Pas Laisser Un Review?


**Will n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de retourner à Tortuga dans le dernier Volume. Je me devais de faire un remake façon : Jusqu'au Bout du Monde !**

William s'avançait. Pas à pas, il redécouvrait avec un plaisir prononcé et averti de tout ce qui avait marqué sa mémoire. C'est ici qu'il avait débarqué avec Jack à la recherche d'un équipage pouvant l'aider à sauver sa belle Elisabeth. A présent, il était seul. Comme la dernière fois, quand cette fois, cette magnifique femme était sous les barreaux et qu'il partait à la recherche de ce Jack. Lui seul pouvait les sauver. Et cette fois, ils avaient réussi mais les choses s'étaient compliquées. Il avait revu son père, Bill Le Bottier, depuis. Il mourait d'envie de le libérer. Le revoir avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir balayé de la surface de sa mémoire. Quelques Jeux d'enfants. Des promesses étourdies. Et puis, le dur souvenir de l'avoir considéré comme un lâche. A 8 ans, il l'avait perdu. Abandonné. Sa mère morte, son père englouti par les abysses. Will avait survécu à cet obstacle grâce à Elisabeth. Il s'était épanoui grâce à elle. Persuadé et apeuré, il avait grandi dans l'espoir de s'unir à elle. Et puis, les jeux devinrent moins fréquents. La fille du Gouverneur se devait d'être à présent négligente. Et à contrecœur, elle ne vit plus aussi souvent William. Dans un désespoir d'amour et une envie de faire ses preuves, le jeune fut enrôlé par le forgeron et il s'entraînait nuit et jour à perfectionner son art de l'escrime. Il devint fort et musclé. Son teint légèrement teinté de brun grâce au soleil des Caraïbes. Et puis, reprenant l'affaire du forgeron, trop occupé à boire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Mr. Brown aurait dû vivre à Tortuga. Cela aurait été digne de lui.

Et Puis la suite, vous la connaissez. William avait forgé une lame si pure selon la commande de Mr. Weatherby Swann. Il avait revu sa bien-aimée. Elle lui avait manifesté ouvertement un certain plaisir de le voir et lui dévoila qu'elle avait rêvé de lui. Trop confus, il n'avait su répondre que par pure politesse. Ce qui avait gêné bien des fois la jeune fille. Lui, qui ne la voyait que deux ou trois fois l'année durant des galas ou des fêtes de ville. Il ne lui avait jamais confié son amour et il le regrettait. Il avait eu peur en apprenant qu'elle était promise au Commodore Norrington. Cette union gâchait tous les projets qu'il avait en tête depuis si longtemps. Il se rappela son mariage gâché par l'arrivée de Lord Cutler Beckett. Il se rappelait la douceur des lèvres d'Elisabeth à travers les barreaux de la prison. Il sentit l'odeur de son cou. Son grain de beauté derrière l'épaule lui lança un sourire. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se retrouver encore une fois auprès d'elle. Mais il se souvenait aussi, malheureusement, du baiser qu'il avait entraperçu sur le Black Pearl. Elisabeth embrassai langoureusement le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Lui qu'il croyait son ami. Elle, sa fiancée, son premier et seul amour. Il avait reçu un coup qui envoya son cœur en mille éclats. Il en voulait à ces deux-là. C'est pour ça qu'il avait entrepris de quitter l'antre de Tia Dalma pour se rendre à Tortuga. En attendant que l'équipage et Barbossa, revenu tout droit des enfers, trouvent un navire. Ses yeux dans le vide, assis sur un rocher décharné, il reprit conscience en entendant un coup de feu.

Il se retourna. Il se souvint enfin qu'il était à Tortuga, mon gars ! L'île du plaisir et de la débandade. L'île où dans peu, il oublierait tout ses problèmes et se laisserait aller au plaisir des filles de joie. Il savait que cela n'était pas digne de lui. Que son mérite allait être souillé. Mais Jack n'était-il pas, par excellence, l'équivalent en homme de ces catins ? Il prouverait ainsi à son ego qu'Elisabeth n'était pas la seule à pouvoir se laisser aller. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bar et commanda une large chope de bière. Le rhum viendrait après. Il but une longue gorgée. Aucun effet apparent ne s'exerçait. On ne se soulait pas à la bière. Il entreprit de boire du rhum. Sa bouteille à la main, il se dirigea vers une femme vendant ses charmes. Elle était assez grande, sa robe traînait par terre dans les saletés du parquet. Une longue robe rouge, un corset et une bouche pulpeuse. La femme vulgaire entreprit de lui sourire. Mais il ne fut pas intéressé. Il détourna rapidement le regard et s'assit en face d'une autre femme. Rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Elisabeth. A l'encontre de son gré, William se releva et alla se soûler au Rhum.

Tout seul et aussi fidèle qu'il l'était.

_Voilà, J'Espère Que Ca Vous a Plu. Je Me Suis Beaucoup Amusée A Le Faire !! Merci Pr Les Futures Reviews ! :D _


End file.
